The Two Scientists, Mayuri's Trap
|image = |kanji = ２人の科学者、マユリの罠 |romaji = Futari no kagakusha, Mayuri no wana |episodenumber = 198 |chapters = Chapter 302, Chapter 303 |arc = Hueco Mundo arc Part 2 |previousepisode = Byakuya's Bankai, the Quiet Anger |nextepisode = Holy Birth, the Resurrected Szayelaporro |japair = December 9, 2008 |engair = April 3, 2011 |opening = Velonica |ending = Hitohira no Hanabira }} The Two Scientists, Mayuri's Trap is the one-hundred ninety-eighth episode of the Bleach anime. Captain Byakuya Kuchiki finishes off Zommari Rureaux, while Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi gains the upper hand against Szayelaporro Granz. Summary Byakuya Kuchiki explains the nature of Gōkei to Zommari Rureaux, and then uses it on Zommari, destroying the building they were fighting in. Afterwards, he walks over to Rukia Kuchiki and dissipates the Kidō he used to cover her, but notices that Zommari's mark was still on his arm. Zommari then emerges from his defensive sphere, and curses Byakuya, saying that he will get him. Zommari then attempts to use Amor on Byakuya, but Byakuya uses Bakudō #81 Dankū to block the attack. Zommari then asks what that technique was, and Byakuya replies that it was a barrier that can defend someone against all Hadō up to number 89. Byakuya goes on to explain that once he realized he could bind Rukia with Bakudō #61 Rikujōkōrō, he figured that Zommari's technique was akin to Kidō. Zommari begins to panic and uses Amor multiple times, but none managed to break through Dankū's defense. Byakuya then uses Shunpo to get behind Zommari and holds his blade up to his face. Byakuya then states that Zommari's impatience blinded him, and that he makes the title of "fastest Espada" weep. Zommari begs for mercy and pushes Byakuya's blade away from his face, and uses Sonído to get away from him. Zommari then states that Shinigami have no right to judge and murder Hollow. Byakuya uses Shunpo and slashes Zommari across the chest with his Zanpakutō, before stating that he never said he was killing Zommari as a Shinigami, but because Zommari had the audacity to point his blade at Byakuya's pride (referring to Rukia). Zommari then shouts praises to Sōsuke Aizen before he dies. Byakuya says that it's over and that someone could come out now. Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu then appears from behind a barrier, and Byakuya asks her if she was sent there by Captain Retsu Unohana. Isane confirms this and says that Unohana sensed 7th Seat, Hanatarō Yamada's Reiatsu when he was injured, and ordered her to their location. He tells her to take care of them. Elsewhere, Mayuri Kurotsuchi is panting on the ground, and his lieutenant, Nemu Kurotsuchi, is injured as well. Szayelaporro Granz then flicks the head of Mayuri's voodoo doll and Mayuri screams out in pain. Szayelaporro then laughs and opens up Mayuri's voodoo doll and uses it to rupture some of Mayuri's organs. Renji expresses shock at the fact that even Mayuri couldn't beat Szayelaporro. Szayelaporro then mocks Mayuri and Mayuri gets up and angrily asks Szayelaporro if he thinks he'll get away with this. Szayelaporro uses his voodoo doll to break Mayuri's tendons, and Mayuri falls back down. Mayuri then states that he never imagined he'd die in a place like this, and Szayelaporro says that Mayuri is finished and breaks his neck with the voodoo doll, and says that it was so easy that it was boring. Mayuri then gets up and sticks his tongue out at Szayelaporro, stating that he was just kidding, much to Szayelaporro's shock. Szayelaporro asks Mayuri how he is standing, and attempts to rupture more of Mayuri's organs, and when Mayuri reacts, he expresses relief that the voodoo doll is still working, but Mayuri tells him to give it a rest as he has grown tired of that game. He then tells Nemu to get up and she complies. Uryū Ishida then states that he figured Mayuri wouldn't be defeated so easily, but it irks him that he did that and Renji Abarai questions what was going on. Szayel then throws Mayuri's voodoo doll to the ground and starts to stomp on it. He then asks why Mayuri didn't die after having all of his organs and tendons destroyed and what kind of ability Mayuri used. Mayuri states that it isn't an ability, but he's simply seen enough of Szayelaporro's ability. Mayuri points to Uryū and says that he has a curious personality and that he places countless bacteria in every opponent he fights that observe their every moments, including Uryū. He goes on to say that through those bacteria, he was able to observe their entire fight, and that he replaced all his organs and tendons with dummies before coming to fight. Szayelaporro screams that it is impossible, since it hasn't even been an hour since he began using that ability, and Mayuri then states that he is here because he was able to do that. Uryū then begins to question Mayuri about the bacteria inside of his body, telling him that he was invading his privacy. Mayuri simply says "silence, low-life", and Uryū attempts to argue further, but is silenced due to his injuries. Szayelaporro then captures Nemu with one of his tentacles, but Nemu tells him that he's made some sort of mistake as she would not function properly as a hostage, but Szayelaporro tells her to be quiet. Mayuri then releases his Bankai, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō, and it begins to poison Szayelaporro and destroy his Resurrección, before eating Szayelaporro. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Yachiru Kusajishi arrives at Jūshirō Ukitake's room and says that she came to eat all the sweets he received as get well presents. As she eats, she asks Ukitake if he gets bored with sleeping since he does it so much. He states that he doesn't since his Koi have been growing pretty big lately, and that he doesn't get bored even when he's stuck in bed. Rukia states that the opposite has been happening to them, all of their large Koi have been disappearing, and that Byakuya was upset over it. Characters in order of appearance #Zommari Rureaux #Byakuya Kuchiki #Rukia Kuchiki #Isane Kotetsu #Hanatarō Yamada #Mayuri Kurotsuchi #Szayelaporro Granz #Renji Abarai #Uryū Ishida #Nemu Kurotsuchi Fights *Byakuya Kuchiki vs. Zommari Rureaux (concluded) *Mayuri Kurotsuchi vs. Szayelaporro Granz Powers and Techniques used Kidō used: *Byakuya's unnamed barrier *Bakudō #81 *Isane's unnamed barrier Techniques used: * * * * (flashback) * * Hollow techniques: * Zanpakutō released: Bankai: * * Resurrección: * * Navigation Category:Episodes